Pokémon Diamond Wintex
Capítulo 1: "El saltarín maleducado, el zorro loco y el ratón bromista" Richy y Laila se dirigen a su casa en Ciudad Planer, por la ruta inicial cuando se encuentran a un señor mayor en el suelo. *Richy: Señor, señor, ¿Está bien? Entonces, el anciano se levanta. Richy, se impresiona. *Richy: ¡Pero si es el profesor Turow! El profesor, mira el reloj de su muñeca y sale corriendo. *Laila: ¿Y a ese que le pasaba? *Richy: (Se enfurece) ¡No lo llames así! ¡Es el mejor profesor del mundo entero! Richy y Laila siguen hacia su casa y reciben una llamada de su Poké-Móvil Dorado. *Richy: Espera Laila, (Coge su Poké-Móvil Dorado) ¿Diga? *Voz Extraña: Ven a ciudad Planer y verás algo nuevo que te va a emocionar. Richy y Laila salen corriendo hacia ciudad Planer y ven una enorme casa. *Richy: ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Parece un...! *Laila: ¡Un laboratorio Pokémon! Richy agradéce a la Voz Extraña y cuelga. Los dos pasan y ven al profesor Turow terminando de preparar el laboratorio. *Richy: (Impresionado) ¡Profesor Turow! El profesor se gira y deja cuatro Poké Balls en una mesa azul. *Richy y Laila: ¡¿Quiéres que seamos entrenadores Pokémon?! El profeosor asiente con la cabeza. *Laila: Richy, (Susurra) este tío está mudo. El profesor la oyé. *Profesor Turow: Te he oído jovencita. Laila retrocedé y se pone colorada. *Richy: Ni caso, es muy joven, de diez años. *Profesor Turow: ¿Y tú? *Richy: Trece. El profesor mira de lado a lado. *Profesor Turow: No sois tan niños, ya tenéis la suficiente edad para tener vuestro propio Pokémon (Susurra) Antes, estaba en el suelo porque un montón de Keydes me atacaron. Luego, salí corriendo y un muchacho me vendió un laboratorio aquí. *Richy: ¿Y por qué quiere que nos hagamos entrenadores? *Profesor Turow: Me lo dice mi instinto. Richy, agarrá una Poké Ball que contiene un Leafiow. Laila agarra una Poké Ball que contiene un Agualuh. Le dan las gracias y salen por la puerta, entonces, los Pokémon que quedaban salen de sus Poké Balls y se escapan y los suyos también. *Richy: ¡A por ellos! Los dos salen corriendo y se meten en un nido de Ariacnidos. *Laila: ¡Qué asco! ¡Un nido asqueroso! Richy, sale de ese sitio coriendo y encuentra a los Pokémon principiantes desmayados en el suelo. *Richy: ¡Leafiow! ¡Agualuh! ¡Flaned! ¡Mimirou! Entonces, un Ariacnidos más grande de lo normal se lanza a por Richy. *Richy: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! Sale corriendo con los Pokémon y Laila y devuelven los dos sobrantes al profesor, que, agradecido les entrega la Wintex Dex, las Poké Balls y otras cosas. Deciden empezar una nueva aventura. ¡Sí! Capítulo 2: "Roxan, pelea por el Pokémon salvaje" Anteriormente: *Richy: ¡Leafiow! ¡Agualuh! ¡Flaned! ¡Mimirou! Entonces, un Ariacnidos más grande de lo normal se lanza a por Richy. *Richy: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! Sale corriendo con los Pokémon y Laila y devuelven los dos sobrantes al profesor, que, agradecido les entrega la Wintex Dex, las Poké Balls y otras cosas. Deciden empezar una nueva aventura. Richy y Laila, tras conseguir sus primeros Pokémon, se dirigen hacia pueblo Sugar, en busca de... ¿No tienen ni idea? Además, van muy cansados y aún les queda un buen trecho para llegar hasta allí. *Richy: Esto va mal... Estoy sediento y cansado. *Laila: Y yo, pero tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar rápido. Entonces... ¡Se encuentran con Roxan! *Laila: ¡Vecina Roxan! *Roxan: Si, asi es. Acabo de volver de recibir mi primer Pokémon. *Laila y Richy: ¡Nosotros también! Roxan, sonrie. *Roxan: ¿A ver como son de fuertes? *Laila y Richy: ¡¿Qué?! *Roxan: Si, ¿Aceptáis? Laila y Richy dudan, pero, deciden luchar. *Richy y Laila: ¡Aceptamos! *Roxan: Primero, Laila. Laila, traga saliva y saca a Agualuh de su Poké Ball. *Laila: ¡Adelante, Agualuh! *Agualuh: Agualuh, luh, luh. (Aquí traduzco lo que dicen los Pokémon y otros: Alla voy, mi primer combate). Roxan saca a Mimirou. *Roxan: ¡Adelante, Mimirou! *Mimirou: ¡Mirmou, mirimiri rou! (¡Va a morder el polvo!). *Richy: Bien, el combate es entre Roxan y Laila. Solo un Pokémon por entrenador. ¡Qué empiece el combate! Las dos se miran. *Roxan: ¡Mimirou, Chispa! *Laila: ¡Agualuh, esquivar! Agualuh esquiva el potente ataque. *Agualuh: ¡Luah, luh! (¡Lo esquivé!). *Roxan: ¡Mordisco! Mimirou le muerde en la cola a Agualuh. *Agualuh: ¡¡¡LUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!). *Mimirou: ¡Mirmou! (¡Justo en la pata!). Agualuh, empieza a dar vueltas mientras grita. *Roxan: ¡Y ahora, Mimirou! ¡Chispa! Mimirou alectricica a Agualuh que cae desmayado al suelo. *Agualuh: Guluh... Guluh... Guluh... (Desmayado... Zumbado... Electrizado...). *Laila: (Se asusta) ¡¡¡AGUALUH!!! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! Laila guarda en la Poké Ball a Agualuh y Roxan a Mimirou. *Roxan: Bien luchado. Entonces, le toca el turno a Richy. *Laila: Bien. Segundo combate. Uno contra uno. Richy contra Roxan. ¡Qué empiece el combate! Richy saca a Leafiow y Roxan saca a Mimirou. *Roxan: ¡Placaje Eléctrico! *Richy: ¡Esquivar! Leafiow lo esquiva. *Roxan: ¡Ahora, gira hacia arriba! Y Mimirou le da en todo el estómago a Leafiow. *Mimirou: ¡Mimirourou! (¡Magnífico!). *Richy: ¡Leafiow! ¡Hoja afilada! Leafiow lanza un ataque Hoja Afilada y da en el blanco. Pero... Mimirou se enamora de Leafiow y se deja ganar fingiendo estar derrotada. *Roxan: (Se asusta) ¡Mimirou! *Mimirou: Muar... (Arrrg...). Y Richy empieza a bailar comicámente un baile egipcio. *Richy: (Canta y baila cómicamente) ¡He ganado! ¡Si, si, si! ¡He ganado! ¡Raw, raw, raw! Roxan y Laila se parten de risa y Richy se pone colorado. *Roxan: (Casi sin poder aguntar la risa) Merece la pena perder si puedo verte bailar... ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! *Laila: (También, casi sin aguntarse la risa) Richy, ¿Dónde lo aprendiste, en Cómicolandia? ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! *Richy: Vale, vale, lo cojó: Soy lo más gracioso, pero, (Pone cara de enfado) ¡¿Podéis dejar de reíros?! *Roxan y Laila: Vale (Se secan las lágrimas de la risa). Entonces, una extraña sombra, pasa zumbándoles por la oreja. *Richy: (Impresionado) ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! *Roxan y Laila: (Sin saber la respuesta) ¡Ni idea! Entonces, vuelve a ocurrir. *Laila: (Asustada) ¡¡¡TENGO MUCHO MIEDO!!! Entonces, la sombra se aparece ante Richy, Laila y Roxan. ¡Es un Pokémon salvaje! ¡Un Keyde! *Richy, Laila y Roxan: ¡Un Keyde! *Keyde: (Con aspecto furioso) ¡Keyde, keyde, keyru! (¡No os iréis de este sitio hasta que os enfrentéis contra mí!). *Richy: Está furioso pero, ¿Qué dice? *Keyde: (Más furioso todavía) ¡KEYDE, KEY, KEY, KEYRU! (¡ESCUCHA Y DEJA DE MIRARME COMO SI NO TUVIERAS NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!). *Richy: ??? (Poniendo cara de "No tengo ni idea"), ¿Qué dices? ¡No hablo Pokémon! Y, al Keyde, se le agotó la paciencia. *Keyde: (Con el aspecto más furioso toavía) ¡¡¡KEYYYYYYY!!! ¡¡¡KEYYYYYYY!!! ¡KEY! (¡¡¡MI PACIENCIA SE HA AGOTADO!!! ¡¡¡A POR TI VOY!!! ¡AHORA MISMO!). Y el Keyde se lanza a la cara de Richy y empieza a arañársela. *Richy: (Gritando muy fuerte) ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! ¡¡¡QUITÁDMELO DE ENCIMA!!! ¡¡¡AHORA MISMO!!! Roxan y Laila agarran al Keyde y lo sientan en el suelo. *Roxan: Necesitamos tranquilizarle. *Laila: Pero, ¿Cómo? El Keyde se enfada y se tumba pegando pataletas. *Richy: (Muy furioso) ¡¡¡CUÁNDO COJA A ESE POKÉMON...!!! *Roxan y Laila: No, Richy... Idea un plan para tranquilizarlo... Richy piensa y... ¡IDEA AL INSTANTE! *Richy: ¡Lo tengo! (Susurra) Veréis: Sacamos a uno de nuestros Pokémon y luego... ¡Le hacemos hablar con el Pokémon Keyde! Las chicas, le miran y aceptan. Richy, saca a su Leafiow y le ordena hablar con el Keyde. Pero Leafiow se niega. *Richy: ¡Vamos! Leafiow se concentra y se acerca al Keyde, que, aún sigue pegando pataletas en el suelo. *Leafiow: Lea... lea... (Traga saliva) ¿Leafiiiiii...? ¡¿Leafiow ow?! (Yo... yo... ¿Por qué estás? ¿¡Por qué estas enfadado!?). El Keyde, deja de dar patadas en el suelo y se levanta. Leafiow trga saliva. Entonces, el Keyde, prepara sus puños. *Keyde: (Cerrando los puños) Key, key, key y... ¡Keyde! ¡¿Key, key keyde, key?! Keyde. (Bueno, pues.. Yo estaba durmiendo en mi madriguera que esta en el interior de un árbol y entonces... ¡Empiezo a oír una extraña canción y unas risas! ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?! Pues yo atacar. Y eso he hecho). *Leafiow: Leafiiii... ¡Leafiow, ow, ow! ¡Leafioooow! (Lo comprendo... ¡Pero no podían evitarlo! ¡Era el primer combate de los tres!) Mientras, Richy, aburrido, se tumba en el suelo y mira el cielo. Una hora después de conversación, Richy se harta. *Richy: (Con cara furiosa) ¡Se acabó! ¡Ese Pokémon me ha atacado! ¡Por tanto, me lo quedo! Y Richy se lanza a por el Keyde. *Roxan: ¡Ah, no! ¡No lo vas a atrapar! ¡Ese Keyde será mío! Y así, el Keyde huye y Roxan y Richy van tras él, dejándo atrás a Laila. Entonces, Richy y Roxan pierden al Keyde de vista. *Richy: ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Lo has asustado! Enfadada, Roxan reacciona. *Roxan: (Con cara inocente) ¿Mi culpa? (Pone cara de enfado) ¡Eso te crees tú! ¡Tú lo espantaste con tú cara de demonio! Richy, contrataca. *Richy: (¡Con la cara de un demonio! ¡Qué miedo!) ¡No fui yo! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Se ve que no te quiere como entrenadora! Y así, empieza una graaaaaan discusión. *Roxan: (¡También con la cara de demonio!) ¡¡¡RETIRA LO QUÉ HAS DICHO!!! *Richy: (Pone tono burlón) ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué es verdad! ¡JA, JA, JA! *Roxan: (Sigue con la cara de demonio) ¡¡¡RETÍRALO O SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!!! Y cuándo Richy iba a contratacar, el Keyde salta desde un árbol y le araña la cara. *Richy: (Con dolor) ¡AY! Roxan saca a Mimirou y usa Chispa, eléctricica al Keyde y, accidentalmente a Richy. *Roxan: Lo siento Richy, fue puro error. ¡Adelante Poké...! Y aparece Laila con Agualuh en los brazos de la nada. *Laila: ¡Agualuh, Pistola Agua! Agualuh da en le blanco (En el Keyde) y Laila lo captura. Richy y Roxan se quedan de piedra. *Laila: (Ilusionada) ¡Mi primer Pokémon capturado! *Richy: ¡Me ha superado mi hermana pequeña! (Pone cara burlona) ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Seré el siguiente en capturar un Pokémon! *Roxan: Ya veremos, (Pone cara burlona) ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y así Roxan y Richy se piden perdón el uno al otro, se despiden y Richy y Laila siguen sus respectivos caminos. Capítulo 3: "¿Llegada a la Vieja Mansión o a la Mansión Encantada?" Anteriormente: *Laila: (Ilusionada) ¡Mi primer Pokémon capturado! *Richy: ¡Me ha superado mi hermana pequeña! (Pone cara burlona) ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Seré el siguiente en capturar un Pokémon! *Roxan: Ya veremos, (Pone cara burlona) ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y así Roxan y Richy se piden perdón el uno al otro, se despiden y Richy y Laila siguen sus respectivos caminos. Richy y Laila van de camino a... (... ¿Pueblo Sugar? ¿O ciudad Chu?) ¡No lo tienen muy claro aún! Hace poco que empezaron como entrenadores Pokémon. Por tanto, como no saben dónde ir, se meten en un bosque lleno de niebla, sin darse cuenta de que se desvian del camino. *Laila: Hermano, (Pone cara de preocupación) ¿No crees que nos hemos perdido? Richy, sigue su instinto salvaje (Es un instinto que tiene para ver dónde tienen que ir, aunque casi siempre falla). *Richy: No seas tonta; Es totalmente imposible que nos hayamos perdido. Entonces, suenan unos extraños ruidos. *Ruidos: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...! ¡¡¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH...! *Richy: (Pone cara de no oír nada) ¿Qué dices? *Ruidos: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! ¡Uy! ¡¡¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! Richy, repite el numerito. *Richy: (Pone otra vez cara de no oír nada) Lo siento, ¿Qué dices? *Ruidos: ¡¡¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!! ¡ASUSTATE YA, QUÉ NECESITO DORMIR! Richy y Laila se miran y pasan de largo de la voz, siguiendo todo hacia delante. De repente, Richy choca contra algo duro. ¡¡¡PLOF!!! *Richy: ¡AY! *Laila: (Pone voz burlona) ¡Ja, ja! ¡Mi hermano es un torpe! Y Laila también se choca contra algo duro. ¡¡¡PLOF!!! *Laila: ¡AY! *Richy: Vale, aquí hay algo raro... Richy y Laila encienden una linterna (Que casualmente estaba en el suelo...) y alumbran delante suyo. Rápidamente, descubren que se han chocado contra una antigua mansión. *Richy: (No se lo piensa dos veces... Ay, lo que le va a pasar...) ¡Pa dentro de la mansión y a su centro! Richy coge a su hermana del brazo y la arrastra hasta la entrada de la mansión. *Richy: (Pone voz misteriosa) ¿A qué no sabes qué vamos a hacer? (Grita) ¡¡¡PASAR!!! Richy y Laila (Laila a la fuerza) se meten en la mansión. De algún extraño modo, aquella mansión daba escalofríos. Además, estaba fría y oscura. Richy y Laila ven escaleras destrozadas y suben por ellas. En el momento en el que Richy y Laila ponen un pie en la primera escalera, la puerta se cierra de golpe. Laila traga saliva, pero sigue adelante con Richy. Al llegar al final, ven una puerta, la abren y pasan. Como antes, la puerta se cierra sola de golpe. Aunque Richy y Laila (Más bien solo Laila) tenían miedo, siguieron por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a un extraño cuarto oscuro con decoración de salón y una tele enfrente de ellos. Richy no se lo piensa dos veces y le pega una patada a la tele. En ese instante, la tele se enciende y produce un extraño ruido acompáñado por una música tétrica. *Ruidos provenientes de la tele: ¡¡¡ACA... ACA...!!! ¡¡¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!!! Richy y Laila salen corriendo, huyendo de esa tele. Bajan las escaleras de la mansión y intentan abrir la puerta que conducía a la salida. Pero... ¡ESTABA CERRADA! Entonces, empiezan a oírse unos pasos hacía ellos y unas risas fantasmagóricas. *Risas: ¡¡¡MUA, JUA, JUA!!! ¡¡¡JI, JI, JIA!!! ¡¡¡UAU!!! En un rincón, Laila y Richy se acurrucan y se ponen a temblar. Entonces, se oye una campana. Los pasos, las risas y los otros sonidos extraños, cesan. Laila se levanta y mira a su alrededor. *Laila: ¿Ya se han ido? Richy también se levanta. *Richy: (Pone una cara alegre) ¡Se fueron! ¡Hurra! ¡Ahora salgamos de aquí! Richy, agarra el pomo de la puerta y la abre. Pero, cuando la abre, no está el bosque, sino más partes de la mansión. *Richy y Laila: (Se asustan) ¡Estamos atrapados! Richy y Laia piensan en como escapar. *Richy: (Le sale una bombilla) ¡Lo tengo! ¡Buscamos otra salida o nos tirmos por una ventana! Richy y Laila eligieron tirarse por la ventana pero... Al tirarse po la ventana, cayero en otra habitación de la mansión. Asi que, Richy y Laila se separaron y empezaron a buscar la salida. Laila, se mete en un cuarto oscuro. La puerta se cierra de golpe. *Laila: (Asustada) ¿Qui... qui...? ¿Quién ha cerrado la puerta? Se oyen ruidos. *Ruidos: ¡Uauuuuuuuuu! Laila grita. *Laila: (Más asustada aún) ¡¡¡RICHY!!! ¡¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOOO!!! Richy, oye a su hermana y sale en su búsqueda. Pero le llega un olor delicioso. *Richy: (Lo que piensan los personajes viene entre "") "¿Mi hermana me habrá preparado una sorpresa?" Al instante, Richy sale corriendo y se mete en la cocina de la mansión que parecía la de un palacio, solo que destruida, sucia... Y ahí está. Un delicioso plato de fideos chinos en la mesa. Richy, se lanza a por los fideos. Pero, en cuanto coge la cuchara, la puerta se cierra de golpe. *Richy: (Con la boca llena) ¡Qrrr... E, ¿Quaora mien quera? (Grrr... Y, ¿Ahora quién será? Las luces de la cocina se apagan y Richy se queda a oscuras. A Richy, le pasa lo mismo que a su hermana, que oye ruidos. *Ruidos: ¡Uuuuuuh! Richy grita. Laila, por otra parte, se desmaya. Richy, se desmaya. Una hora después, Richy y Laila se despiertan y se miran: Estan atados a un palo en mitad de la cocina. *Richy y Laila: ¿Quién nos ha hecho esto? Entonces, la puerta se cierra de golpe y se apagan las luces. Y otra vez se oyen los ruido (Qué cansinos los que hayan hecho los ruidos...). *Ruidos: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! *Richy y Laila: ¡Fantasmas! Richy y Laila intentan soltarse, pero no pueden. Y, se empieza a oír unos pasos hacia ellos. Pero, cuando van a gritar, alguien les pone un pañuelo en la boca. Finalmente, se encienden las luces y delante de Richy y Laila aparecen diez Mosettes y un Mosue hembra. *Richy y Laila: (Sorprendidos) ¿Pokémon? El grupo de Pokémon se acerca a ellos y preparan su ataque Bola Sombra. Pero, la puerta se abre y aparece Roxan. *Roxan: (Pone cara enfadada) ¡Dejádlos en paz! El Mosue se lanza a por ella. *Roxan: (Saca su Pokéball) ¡Adelante, Mimirou! *Mimirou: ¡Mimirou! ¡Mirmou! ¡Mimi! (A veces, si es importante, traduzco conversaciones entre Pokémon...) *Roxan: ¡Mimirou! ¡Placaje eléctrico! Mimirou ataca a Mosue. Los diez Mosettes lanzan Bola Sombra a Mimirou. El pobre Mimirou se debilita y Roxan lo coje en brazos. *Roxan: ¡Se lo que buscáis! ¡La cría del Mosue! Mosue y los diez Mosette se detienen. *Roxan: Oí un rumor sobre esta mansión y que vivían un grupo de Mosette y Mosue. Entonces, oí los gritos y vine hacia aqui. ¡Vi a un ladrón con un Mosette en brazos escapándose de la mansión! ¡Os ayudaré a buscarlo! Mosue la escucha. *Mosue: (Por telepatía) ¿Así que has visto a Mosette? Si eso es verdad me responderas a esta pregunta, ¿Que le pasaba en la cola? *Richy y Laila: ¿¿?? (Ellos no pueden oír la telepatía, pero sí a Roxan) ¿Qué dicen? Seguro que algo malo. *Roxan: Le faltaba un pétalo a la flor de su cola. Mosue se sorpende. *Mosue: (Aún por telepatía) Llévame hasta él. Roxan y Mosue salen corriendo y dejan a los diez Mosette y a Richy y a Laila solos. *Richy: ¿Qué hacemos? *Laila: Pues... (Susurra) Largarnos de aquí... Richy y Laila salen corriendo y se meten por una habitación oscura en la que se caen al suelo y se desmayan. Un rato después se levantan y ven a un hombre con traje de estrellas y con una bolsa en la mano, tirado en el suelo y desmayado. ¡Habían tropezado con él! *Richy y Laila: (Ponen cara asustada) ¡¡¡SEÑO!!! *Laila: ¿Cómo que seño? ¿No sera señor? El señor se despierta gracias a la ayuda de Laila. *Señor: Gracias, capitán. ¿Nos vamos con él, señor...? ¡Eh! ¡Tú no eres el capitán! *Laila: (Se enfada) ¿Cómo que capitán? ¿Cómo que señor? ¡Tú tienes un problema! ¡Soy una chica! *Señor: ¡Bah! ¡Mocosos! ¡No sabéis a quién habéis ayudado...! ¡A Fugaz, el soldado del equipo Estrellado! ¡Culpable de la desaparición del Mosette! Richy y Laila se ríen. *Richy: (Con voz burlona) ¡A sus órdenes, hombre Estrellado contra el suelo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! *Laila: (También con voz burlona) Señor Estrellado, ¿Donde está el cielo? ¿O acaso no sea estrellado contra el cielo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! El soldado se enfada. *Fugaz: Ejem... ¡Soy un malhechor! ¡Un ladrón! ¡Un hombre que usa a sus Pokémon para robar otros! Richy y Laila gritan. *Laila: (Se asusta) ¡¡¡UN MALHECHOR!!! ¡¡¡RICHY, HUYAMOS!!! Richy es valiente y le tira una Poké Ball (Casualmente en el suelo) al soldado Estrellado. *Fugaz: (Con dolor) ¡AY! Fugaz se desmaya y Richy coge el saco. Roxan y Mosue vienen corriendo, la cría del Mosette sale del saco y abraza a su mamá. *Roxan: (Se impresiona) Pero... ¿Cómo...? *Richy: Yo... El tiempo se para y aparece un extraño Pokémon. *Pokémon ?: No digas nada. El Pokémon se va y el tiempo vuelve a fluir. *Richy: Nada, no importa. Lo importante es que está a salvo. Una hora después, salen de la mansión y Mosue los abraza. Roxan les explica que Mosue creía que eran ellos los ladrones y que se disculpa de todo lo que ha hecho como: Cerrar las puertas, apagar las luces, crear ilusiones, asustarlos... Richy y Laila se despiden de ellos y se van andando. Capítulo 4: "¡El sonido y la gracia! ¡Un bonito Cascabell!" Anteriormente: El tiempo se para y aparece un extraño Pokémon. *Pokémon ?: No digas nada. El Pokémon se va y el tiempo vuelve a fluir. *Richy: Nada, no importa. Lo importante es que está a salvo. Una hora después, salen de la mansión y Mosue los abraza. Roxan les explica que Mosue creía que eran ellos los ladrones y que se disculpa de todo lo que ha hecho como: Cerrar las puertas, apagar las luces, crear ilusiones, asustarlos... Richy y Laila se despiden de ellos y se van andando. *Richy: Aquí. *Laila: ¡Vale! ¡A descansar! *Richy y Laila: Tengo sueño. ¡No me imites! Richy y Laila descansan bajo un árbol. Después de aquel viaje a la mansión... ¡Puf! Pero entonces, se quedan dormidos. *Richy y Laila: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Una hora después se despiertan y están rodeados por un montón de cosas festivas, personas, casas, Pokémon... *Richy: (Bosteza) ¿Una fiesta...? ¿En nuestro honor...? Laila le echa agua del río que tenían enfrente y Richy grita. *Laila: (Se enfada) ¡Tú! ¿No te das cuenta de que no es una fiesta? ¡Es una feria Pokémon! Richy se ilusiona. *Richy: (Se ilusiona) ¡Feria! *Laila: ¡Vamonos de aquí! *Richy: (Pone cara enfadada) ¡Ni de broma! Richy, agarra del brazo a su hermana y la mete dentro de una casa de feria. Dentro, había un enorme letrero en el que ponía: Poké-Espejos: ¡Pase y vea sus efectos! Laila pasó junto a Richy. Había por lo menos treinta espejos, cada uno con un efecto distinto. Richy se miró en uno en el que se veía gordo. *Richy: (Con voz burlona) ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Estoy muuuuuuuuuy gordo! *Laila: (Se enfada) ¡Ven y deja de hacer el payaso! Laila agarra a Richy del brazo y lo saca arrastras. Pero, antes de salir, Laila ve una jarra. *Laila: (La mira) No será nada importante. Salen y entran a otra. Por dentro, había un montón de asientos, personas, un gran escenario, mini tiendas... *Richy: ¡Vamos a sentarnos! Richy y Laila se sientan como el resto de la gente. Entonces, pasa un hombre disfrazado de Cascabell y a cada uno les entrega una camiseta con dibujos de Cascabell, pantalones con dibujos de Cascabell, zapatos con dibujos de Cascabell, bebidas con dibujos de Cascabell, pokémitas (Palomitas Pokémon hechas en la región Wintex con bayas) con dibujos de Cascabell y peluches de Cascabell. *Richy: (Pone tono burlón) ¿Cascabellmanía? ¡Ji, ji, ji...! Su risa es interrumpida por un señor que esta en el escenario disfrazado de Cascabell. *Señor disfrazado: Ahora, sacad los cascabeles. Todo el público saco unos cascabeles y los del escenario (Si, había más gente en el escenario) también. *Señor disfrazado: Tres, dos, uno... ¡Ya! Todos (Menos Richy y Laila) hacen sonar sus cascabeles. *Richy: (Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se tapa los oídos) ¡Como sigan así me mudo a Kanto (Que bonito y tranquilo sitio), a Johto (Un buen lugar de vacaciones), a Hoenn (Un sitio divertido pero tranquilo), a Sinnoh (Un lugar lleno de Pokémon, pero no hay uno que suene a cascabel), a Floresta (Un sitio lleno de Pokémon Ranger), a Almia (Allí también), a Sol (Un sitio pacífico con malos, pero con policías), a Mindra (Un sitio pacífico, aunque a veces salvaje), a las Islas Naranja (Un lugar si que de vacaciones), a cualquier sitio menos este...! Laila le regaña. *Laila: (Se enfada) ¡No seas crío! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Es la llamada que se hace para atraer a los Cascabell! Richy la mira. *Laila: Además... Pense que iríamos a algún sitio de esos en vacaciones... El señor hace una señal para que paren. *Señor disfrazado: ¡Y ahora! (Susurra al de detrás) Redoble de tambores... (Vuelve a gritar) ¡Sacaré un poco de incienso de esta jarra y lo tiraré al aire! ¡Entonces, formara un unos nombres de gente que está aquí! ¿Y sabéis para qué? ¡Para el viaje a la Pradera Celestial! ¡El hogar de los Cascabell y otros maravillosos Pokémon! *Gente: (Aplauden) ¡¡¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! *Señor disfrazado: (Mete la mano en la jarra) Espera... ¡No queda incienso! Todos empiezan a abuchear (Menos Laila). *Richy: ¡¡¡FUERA!!! ¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!! ¡¡¡NO TE QUEREMOS!!! *Laila: (Susurra) Entreténlos... Richy se extraña. *Richy: ¿Qué? Laila sale corriendo fuera de la casa, ¿Qué estará tramando? Richy, se pone en mitad del escenario. *Richy: Para que no os aburráis, haré... ¡Un espectáculo con mi Pokémon, Leafiow! ¡Adelante Leafiow, a escena! Leafiow sale de la Poké Ball con elegancia. *Richy: Leafiow, ¡Hoja afilada! *Leafiow: ¡¡¡Leaf, leaf, leaf!!! Las hoja flotan por el techo. *Richy: Leafiow, ¡Danza pétalo! *Leafiow: ¡Leafuh! Los pétalos flotan junto a las hojas. *Richy: Leafiow, ¡Rapidez! *Leafiow: ¡Leaaaaaaaaaaaa! Las estrellas destrozaron los pétalos y las hojas haciendo caer polvos rosas, verdes y dorados. *Richy: ¡Por último! ¡Leafiow, Danza coraza! *Leafiow: ¡Leafiiiii! Leafiow se hizo una bola de plata y se envolvió entre los polvos y quedo de colores arco iris. *Gente: ¡Bieeeeeeeen! (Silban y aplauden) Mientras, Laila, visita casi todas las casetas. *Laila: ¿Dónde vi esa jarra? ¡Voy a recordar! (Pensamiento de Laila: *Richy: (Se ilusiona) ¡Feria! *Laila: ¡Vamonos de aquí! *Richy: (Pone cara enfadada) ¡Ni de broma! Richy, me agarró del brazo y me metió dentro de una casa de feria. Dentro, había un enorme letrero en el que ponía: Poké-Espejos: ¡Pase y vea sus efectos! Yo pase junto a Richy. Había por lo menos treinta espejos, cada uno con un efecto distinto. Richy se miró en uno en el que se veía gordo. *Richy: (Con voz burlona) ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Estoy muuuuuuuuuy gordo! *Laila: (Se enfada) ¡Ven y deja de hacer el payaso! Yo agarre a Richy del brazo y lo saqué arrastras. Pero, antes de salir, vi una jarra. *Laila: (La mira) No será nada importante. Salimos y entramos a otra.). *Laila: ¡La vi en los Poké-Espejos! Laila sale corriendo y se mete en esa casa. *Laila: (Ve la jarra) ¡Hay está! Laila agarra la jarra y se mete corriendo en la casa en la que Richy, se acababa de desmayar. *Laila: ¡Dejen a Richy y cojan el incienso! Laila lanza la jarra que el señor del disfraz de Cascabell agarra. *Gente: ¡¡¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! (Silvan, aplauden y saltan) *Señor disfrazado: ¡Cómo prueba de vuestra valentia, tomad estos cascabeles! El señor se los da y Richy y Laila se sientan. *Señor disfrazado: Y ahora... ¡Los elegidos! El señor tira el incienso de la jarra al suelo y salen los nombres. *Señor disfrazado: Los elegidos son: ¡Laila! (Laila sube al escenario) ¡Roxan! (Richy se asombra porque no sabía que estaba allí y Roxan sube al escenario) ¡Tazz! (Tazz, un chico con ropa moderna y con ganas de pelea callejera sube al escenario) ¡Richy! (Richy sube emocionado al escenario) ¡Y...! ¿Personaje desconocido? (Un chico/a con capucha y un abrigo para que nadie lo/a vea sube al escenario) *Señor disfrazado: ¡Bien! ¡Mañana nos vamos, así que preparaos! Los chicos/as se meten en una tienda de campaña. ¿Qué les pasará en la expedición? Al día siguiente, Laila, Richy, Roxan, Tazz y ? se despiertan. *Richy: Bueno, avisemos al señor. Los cinco llegan delante de la casa de feria donde, el día anterior, habían sido seleccionados para la gran expedición. *Los cinco: ¡¡¡SEÑOR!!! ¡¡¡ES LA HORA DE PARTIR!!! El señor sale de la casa con un traje de explorador y una mochila exageradamente enorme. *Laila: Señor, ¿Qué es eso? *Señor sin disfraz: (Pone cara burlona) No me llames "señor". Llámame Juan (Aunque en realidad me llamo Juanete, pero Juan para acortar) el explorador. Ah, y esto es una mochila que viene equipada con un kit de explorador que contiene: Ropa de exploradores para cada uno, Poké Ball con Pokémon de confianza en su interior, mochilas de explorador y víveres. Tomad un kit cada uno. *Los cinco: ¡Sí! Los cinco se visten, se ponen a la espalda la mochila y se ponen en el cinturón la Poké Ball. *Los cinco y Juan: ¡En marcha! Los seis se suben a un autobús. Todos se sientan. El autobús, se puso en marcha. El autobús paso por unos campos... *Laila: ¡Mirad! ¡Milktanks! Por bosques... *Richy: ¡Ah! ¡Un Ursaring nos persigue! Por puentes muy altos... *Roxan: ¡Richy! ¡No te desmayes! ¡No estamos tan alto! Por ciudades y pueblos... *Tazz: ¡Un día iré allí y lucharé contra todos sus habitantes! Por parques... *?: Es hermoso. Y finalmente, llegaron a la Pradera Celestial. *Juan: ¡Niños! ¡Ya hemos llegado! El autobús se detuvo y bajaron. *Juan: Bien, sacad vuestros cascabeles... Los cinco sacaron sus cascabeles. *Juan: Hacedlos sonar. Los cinco los hicieron sonar. *Juan: Ahora, dispersaos. Los seis se separaron. Laila, llegó hasta un claro en el que vió una manada de Okiros volando por el cielo. *Laila: (Los mira asombrada) ¡Okiros bonitos! ¡Yujuuuuú! Los Okiros se enfadaron y se lanzaron a picotear a Laila. *Laila: (Se pone a correr) ¡AYUDA! Mientras, Roxan ha llegado a un bosquecillo. *Roxan: Guay... Voy a investigarlo... Y se adentra. ? y Tazz llegaron a un claro vacío. Richy, llegó a otro claro. *Richy: (Se enfada) Cascabell... ¡Puf! ¿Cómo a la gente le puede gustar ese Pokémon? ¡Es muy molesto! ¡Además, lo que yo quiero ver es un Articou o un Darksea! Entonces, una manada de Cascabell se lanzan a lamer a Richy, que se cae al suelo. *Richy: ¡Ah! ¡Me comen! Casualmente, Laila (Perseguida por los Okiros) se cae encima de Richy. *Richy: (Con dolor) ¡AY! ¡Laila, quita de encima! Laila y Richy se levantan, salen corriendo y los Okiros los persiguen. *Laila y Richy: ¡HUYAMOS! ¡QUERRÁS DECIR CORRE MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡AH! Entonces, los otros cuatro (Juan, Roxan, Tazz y ?) se unieron a ellos y empezaron a correr, porque: ¡A ellos también les perseguían Pokémon! ¡Ursarings! Entonces, los seis se calleron al suelo. *Los seis: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Pero, los Cascabell se lanzaron a por los Pokémon y los debilitaron. *Los cinco (Richy no): ¡Cascabell! ¡Gracias! Un Cascabell se metió en una de las Poké Ball de Richy sin que Richy se diera cuenta. *Laila: Debemos volver. El autobús llegara enseguida. Una hora después, habían vuelto a la feria. *Juan: Quedaos los Pokémon que hayáis capturado. Los cinco se separan y siguenn sus caminos. Capítulo 5: "¡Llegada a ciudad Chu!" Richy y Laila, finalmente, dejan atrás los episodios por partes y empiezan con los juntos. Hoy, han llegado a ciudad Chu. *Richy: (Se alegra) ¡Sí! ¡Ganaré mi medalla contra Electra! *Laila: (Grita emocionada) ¡Y yo mi cinta! Richy mira su bolsillo y ve una Poké Ball. *Richy: Ahí va, ¿Qué será? Richy la abre y sale un Cascabell. *Richy: ¡Tú! Recuerdos: *"Los cinco (Richy no): ¡Cascabell! ¡Gracias! Un Cascabell se metió en una de las Poké Ball de mi cinturón sin que me diera cuenta, creo. *Laila: Debemos volver. El autobús llegara enseguida. Una hora después, habían vuelto a la feria. *Juan: Quedaos los Pokémon que hayáis capturado. Los cinco nos separamosny seguimos nuestros respectivos caminos." *Laila: ¡Quédatelo! Richy se lo queda a regañadientes. Por detrás, les empuja Roxan. *Richy y Laila: ¡Tú! Roxan pasa de largo y sigue corriendo. Entonces, un señor empuja otra vez a Richy y a Laila. *Richy y Laila: ¡Tú! El señor pasa de largo de ellos. Richy y Laila (Temiendo lo que les va a pasar) salen corriendo y se ponen a a busacr el gimnasio de Electra. Pero... ¿Y el gimnasio? No estaba por ningún lado. *Richy: Tal vez... ¡Sea invisible! Laila le agarra del brazo y los dos se van a la iglesia de ciudad Chu. *Richy: (Se enfada) ¿Qué hacemos aquí? *Laila: Sssssssh... ¡Mira! Electra estaba rezandoen el altar junto a un montón de Yinyan. *Richy: (Grita) ¡Electra! ¡Soy tú contringante! Laila le tapa la boca. Electra se acerca seguida por los Yinyan. *Electra: Yinyan, quietos. Electra se acerca a ellos y a Richy le da una descarga eléctrica con su dedo. Richy, cae desmayado. *Laila: (Se asusta) ¡Richy! Electra le da una descarga a Laila que cae desmayada. Entonces, los sueños de Richy y Laila se conectan. Sueñan... sueñan... ¡Qué estan en el gimnasio de Electra! *Electra: ¡Bienvenidos al gimnasio! Veréis: Uso las ilusiones porque no tengo dinero para un gimnasio. *Richy: ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Los Yinyan son Pokémon legendarios! ¡Tú no puedes tener uno! *Electra: (Se ríe) ¿No lo ves? ¡Son ilusiones! ¡Si te venzo podré ganar dinero para un gimnasio! Phantom tenía razón... ¡Puedo ganar sin un gimnasio de verdad! *Laila: (Pone cara seria) ¿Así qué ese tal Phantom te dió este gimnasio? *Electra: ¡Sí! Pero... Este gimnasio no tiene suficiente poder para combatir, ¿Podríais hacerme un favor? *Richy y Laila: Bueno... ¡Sí! *Electra: Bien, necesito que ganéis dinero para comprarme un gimnasio. Los chicos aceptan. *Electra: Bien, (Se desmayan Richy y Laila) ¡Despertaos! Y un cubo de agua les lanza agua: Electra les ha despertado. *Richy y Laila: (Se ponen contentos) ¡Salvados! *Electra: ¡Chiquis! (Se preocupa) ¿Estáis bien? Richy y Laila se extrañan. *Richy y Laila: Pero (Se extrañan) ¿Y el otro gimnasio? ¿No tenías, verdad? *Electra: ¡OH! ¡Estáis peor de lo que pensaba! ¡Estáis enfermos! (Coge el teléfono de la iglesia y llama a la enfermera) ¡Atención! ¡Dos niños están muy enfermos! ¡Vengan rápido! *Richy: (Se asusta) ¡Laila! ¡Huyamos! Laila y Richy salen corriendo. Pero, un Fifoon se cae de un árbol y Laila lo salva. *Laila: ¡Sssh! (Suelta al Fifoon y sigue corriendo) ¿Qué les pasara? ¿Los cogerá Electra? Muy pronto lo sabréis. Capitulo 6: "Las donaciones" Anteriormente: Laila y Richy salen corriendo. Pero, un Fifoon se cae de un árbol y Laila lo salva. *Laila: ¡Sssh! (Suelta al Fifoon y sigue corriendo) El Fifoon se pone a llorar. *Laila: ¡Fifoon! (Frena) ¡Lo siento! ¡Voy a ayudarte! Richy tira de Laila y siguen corriendo hasta que llegan a un callejón sin salida. *Richy: (Casi sin respirar) ¡La... La... La perdimos! Entonces, se sientan en el suelo y Richy saca una cantimplora (Casualmente en el suelo). *Laila: (Le grita) ¡No! ¡Podría estar contaminada! Richy la agita: Está vacía. *Richy: (La lanza) ¡No sirve! La cantimplora se cae al suelo y vienen dos hombres. *Hombre: ¡Son pobres! Le meten dos Pokéuros en la cantimplora. Richy y Laila se miran. *Richy y Laila: ¡Seremos ricos! Una hora después, ya habían acumulado, ¡Quinientos Pokéuros! *Richy: ¡Suficiente! ¡A por Electra! Un rato después le dieron el dinero a Electra que empezó a construir su gimnasio. *Electra: Volved cuándo hayáis conseguido más medallas. Richy y Laila deciden ir a visitar a Pika antes de irse. *Richy: (Silba) Fiu... Fiu... Fiu... Fiu... Fiu... Pero vuelven a ver a Roxan escuchando esta canción en su RMP4 (Reproductor de Música de Pokémon versión Cuatro): "I want to be a héroe! Heroé! A heroé in action!". Cuando los vio, cambió de música a esta: "Llegaré a ser el mejor, el mejor que habrá jamás. Mi cosa es ser entrenador..." Roxan corre y Richy y Laila van tras ella. *Laila: ¡¡¡ROXAN!!! Entonces, una chica tropieza con Laila y se cae. *Chica: (Con dolor) ¡AUCH! Laila la levanta. *Laila: ¿Estás bien? *Chica: Sí... Entonces un chico hace lo mismo pero con Richy. *Chico: (Con dolor) ¡AUCH! Richy lo levanta. *Richy y Laila: ¿¿¿Quiénes sois??? *Chica: ¡Soy Ruth, de trece años! *Chico: ¡Soy Tom, de catorce años, su hermano! *Ruth y Tom: ¡Y somos de la protectora de Pokémon! *Richy: (Los mira) ??? *Laila: Protectora de Pokémon... ¿Protectora de Pokémon? *Ruth: Sí: Somos muy famosos en todas las regiones: Muchos Pokémon nos traen y muchos encontramos. Los dejamos en nuestra protectora y... (Se emociona) ¡Les damos un hogar! *Richy: (Se emociona también) ¡Guau! ¿Puedo yo uno? *Ruth: Ven y mira. Ruth y Tom se llevan a Richy y a Laila hasta la protectora. *Richy: (Se asombra) ¡Vaya...! ¡Qué sitio tan enorme! *Ruth: Bien... Te los presento: Mimirou, Phione, Flaned, Dogtón, Niko y Lovina. *Richy: Vendré más tarde a por uno... Richy y Laila siguen andando. *Laila: ¿Cómo son tus amigos? *Richy: Pika tiene doce años, Todd catorce, María trece y Nina catorce: ¡Son muy simpáticos! *Laila: (Se preocupa) Mmmm... ¿Cómo es Pika? *Richy: (Piensa) A ver... ¡Ah! Tiene un Pichu que ya ha evolucionado a Pikachu y es hembra, a veces va disfrazada de Pikachu. *Laila: ¿Y... Cómo es su Pikachu? *Richy: Cómo un Pikachu normal pero con los mofletes y las rayas rosas y una flor igual que la de Shaymin en la cabeza. Y así, siguen charlando hasta que llegan a la casa de Pika. ¡Tin-Ton! La puerta se abre y pasan. Allí, Pika les espera. *Pika: (Se emociona) ¡Richy! Richy y Laila cierran la puerta. *Richy: ¿Qué tal las aventuras con Todd, María y Nina? *Pika: Bien... Electail (Pokémon de la región de Todd y Nina) está mucho mejor de humor. Entonces se escucha un extraño ruido en el techo. ¿Qué será? Capitulo 7: "Piki y Pike, doble problema" Anteriormente: ¡Tin-Ton! La puerta se abre y pasan. Allí, Pika les espera. *Pika: (Se emociona) ¡Richy! Richy y Laila cierran la puerta. *Richy: ¿Qué tal las aventuras con Todd, María y Nina? *Pika: Bien... Electail (Pokémon de la región de Todd y Nina) está mucho mejor de humor. Entonces se escucha un extraño ruido en el techo. *Richy: (Mira a su alrededor) ¿Qué es eso? *Laila: ¡Ni idea! *Pika: (Se tapa la cara) ¡Oh, no! Entonces se abre un agujero en el techo y caen dos Pichus muy extraños. *Pika: (Se enfada) ¡Piki! ¡Pike! *Richy: ¿Qué? *Pika. (Se enfada aún más) ¡PIKI Y PIKE! ¡LOS GEMELOS MALVADOS! ¡INTENTO QUE ALGUIEN SE LOS LLEVE! *Richy: (Piensa) ¡Ey! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Nos los llevamos a nuestra granja hasta que alguien lo quiera! *Pika: (Se tranquiliza) Vale. Piki le muerde el dedo a Richy. *Richy: (Con dolor) ¡AY! Pika coge a Piki y la mete en su Poké Ball. Entonces, Pike le muerde el dedo a Richy. *Richy: (Con dolor) ¡AY! ¡OTRA VEZ! Pika mete a Pike en su Poké Ball. *Pika: Lleváoslos lejos, por favor... Richy y Laila cogen las Poké Ball y se despiden de Pika. ¡A pueblo Sugar! Laila mira a Richy y se sienta en el suelo. *Richy: (Se sienta) ¿Qué? *Laila: ¿No crees que... no deberíamos tener vergüenza de ser como somos? Ya sabes... Decir los motes de nuestros Pokémon, sacar nuestro yo interior... ¡Ser nosotros mismos! *Richy: (La mira y se enfada) ¿Crees que voy a ir diciendo por ahí que aún llevo mi peluche de Clefairy en la mochila? ¿Qué mis Pokémon se llaman Liss (Leafiow) y Belly (Cascabell)? ¿Qué voy a ser un risitas? *Laila: (Se enfada) ¡Pues yo voy a decirles que aún llevo mi Poké Ball de peluche! ¡Qué mis Pokémon se llaman Luh (Agualuh), Key (Keyde) y Chiko (Niko)! ¡Qué a veces no me guardo las cosas y que las pierdo! Richy le hizó caso. Richy pensó que ya era hora de contarle a Laila lo que le paso justo aquella vez en la mansión encantada. *Richy: Yo... El tiempo se detuvo y volvió a aparecer aquel extraño Pokémon. *Pokémon ?: ¿Por qué quieres decirselo? Mira... Si no mantienes eso en secreto te lo borraré de tus recuerdos, ¿Entendido? El tiempo volvió a fluir y y el Pokémon ? se largo. *Richy: Nada... Richy y Laila van a descansar a un centro Pokémon. *Richy: Enfermera Joy, cuida bien de Belly y de Liss... *Enfermera Joy: ¡Lo haré! Richy le entrega las Poké Balls. *Laila: Cuida bien de Niko, Luh y Key. *Enfermera Joy: ¡Claro! Los dos reservan una habitación y se meten en ella. Una vez dentro, cierran la puerta con llave y se meten cada uno en su cama (Había cuatro). *Richy: Buenas noches, Laila. *Laila: Buenas noches, Richy. Richy apaga la luz y se duerme. Pero, empezó a soñar... Estaba en un sitio oscuro en el que se veían estrellas en el cielo. *Richy: Donde estoy... ¿He estado antes aquí? Entonces, oyó la voz de una persona, que, según su voz era un chico. *Chico ?: ¡Vaya! ¿Donde estoy? *Richy: (Mira a todos lados) ¿Quién eres y dónde estas? *Chico ?: ¿Quién está ahí? Entonces, se oye la voz de otra persona, que, se nota que es chica por su voz. *Chica ?: ¿Hola? Y interviene la voz de... ¡El Pokémon ?! *Pokémon ?: No os alarméis, se quienes sois, pero por motivos secretos no puedo dejar que me veáis u os veáis vosotros. *Los tres: ¿Por? *Pokémon : Porque es secreto... Los tres se ponen a andar en el sitio. *Pokémon ?: Hay más como vosotros, pero no estan dormidos en este momento y solo he podido traeros aquí a vosotros. *Los tres: (Siguen andando y mirando) ¿Para qué? *Pokémon ?: Para... Cumplir una misión. *Los tres: ¿Qué misión? *Pokémon ?: Por ahora no puedo decíroslo: Tenemos que estar todos presentes. No contéis el sueño a nadie. Me voy, adiós. Al día siguiente, Richy se despierta. *Richy: ¡Buenos días...! Richy mira a todos lados: Laila se había mrachado. *Richy: ¡Pero...! ¿Qué hora es? Richy mira el reloj... ¡Son las dos! Richy se arregla, recoge a sus Pokémon y sale corriendo fuera del centro Pokémon. *Richy: (Mira a todos lados nervioso) ¡Laila! ¡Laila! ¿Dónde estás? Las horas pasan y Richy no encuentra a su hermana. *Richy: (Se sienta muy triste en el suelo) Se ha ido sin mí... Entonces, se hizo de noche. *Richy: (Bosteza) Tengo sueño... Por delante de Richy, pasa un Niko. *Richy: (Lo mira ilusionado) ¿Eres el Niko de mi hermana? Richy lo toca y el Niko lo niega. Richy se entristece y el Niko se duerme en los brazos de Richy. Richy, se desmaya. *Niko: (Se alarma) ¡Niko! El Niko se desmaya también. Entonces, Richy volvió a tener ese sueño. Esta vez estaban varias personas, Niko y el Pokémon ?. *Richy: (Mira todo con furia buscando luz) ¡Pokémon ?! ¿Por qué nos haces esto? *Pokémon ?: Porque es el destino... Entonces, al fin, se abre un hueco de luz. Pero era tan pequeño que solo iluminaba un gran libro que había en el suelo. *Richy: ¿Qué es eso? *Pokémon ?: Es la misión... Vuestra primera misión... Todos los que había ahí, se acercaron y empezaron a ojear el libro. *Richy: La misión es... ¿Capturar a dos Pokémon raros? ¿Para qué? *Pokémon ?: Hacedlo ya... El Pokémon ? los despertó de inmediato y para ver que cumplian su misión, los hipnotizó. Richy se movió involuntariamente y se cayeron las Poké Balls de Piki y Pike. *Richy: Coger... Coger... Pero Piki y Pike se escaparon de las Poké Balls y se fueron corriendo. *Richy: (Con los ojos rojos) Seguidme... De la nada, aprecieron un montón de jóvenes de entre diez y diez y ocho años. Algunos, eran de otras regiones (Los protagonistas de las regiones creadas y no creadas). Estaban todos hipnotizados. *Todos: Capturarlos... Todos corrian detrás de Piki y Pike, que corrían. Hasta que se atascaron en un callejón sin salida. Pike, grita. *Pike: (Grita) ¡Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Al instante aparecen Pika y Ruth acompañadas por todos los Pokémon de la protectora. *Ruth: (Observa a los chicos) ¿Qué pasa aquí? *Pika: (Chilla) ¡Hipnósis! Pika se pone detrás de Ruth. *Ruth: (Da un paso al frente) ¡Adelante Dogtón, Mordisco! Como la pobre estaba tuerta, se lanzó y empezó a morder un árbol. *Ruth: (Se preocupa) ¡Pues...! ¡Mimirou, Placaje eléctrico! Pero Mimirou brillaba tanto que los hipnotizados esquivaron sus golpes sin ni siquiera esforzarse. *Ruth: (Suspiró) ¡Em! ¡Lovina, Placaje! Lovina tenía tan mal genio que le intentó dar a Ruth, que esquivó el ataque. *Ruth: (Animándose) ¡No me rendiré, aún me quedan muchos! ¡Niko, Somnífero! Pero, Niko lloró y se escondió detrás de Ruth. *Ruth: (Pensando) ¡Um...! ¡Phione, Rayo Burbuja! Phione bailó y no hizo caso, ¡Solo sabía bailar! *Ruth: (Chillando) ¡Casi no me quedan, pero lo intentaré! ¡Shaymin, Danza Pétalo! Y Shaymin, que no quería apestar, se dio la vuelta y pasó de largo. *Ruth: (Desanimada) ¡No...! ¡Bueno, Dodrio, picotazo! El Dodrio, no quiso atacar porque se sentia incapaz. *Ruth: (Traga saliva y tiembla) ¡El último Pokémon que me queda! ¡Adelante, Nachín! El Nachín, se queda quieto en el itio recibiendo puñetazos y ataques de los Pokémon de los entrenadores. *Ruth: (Chilla asustada) ¡¡¡NACHÍIIIIIIIIIIN!!! Nachín suelta la energía debido a que usaba: ¡Venganza hidráulica! Todo estalla y arde mientras Richy y los demás se desmayan y desaparecen para seguir con sus aventuras (Excepción de Richy). Ruth corre y levanta a Richy. *Ruth: (Lo levanta) ¡Richy! Richy, abre suavemente los ojos y observa a Ruth y a Pika (¡Ah! ¡Y a los Pokémon de la protectora!). *Richy: (Observa atontado) Laila... ¿Piki? ¿Pike? Ruth le cuenta lo ocurrido y Richy se queda confuso. *Richy: ¿Qué... Qué quieres decir? *Ruth: Que estuviste hipnotizado y nos atacaste. *Richy: (La mira sin importancia) ¿Y Laila? Richy se levanta y sale corriendo en busca de Laila. ¿Lo conseguirá? Capitulo 8: "¿Todo perdido? ¿No?" Anteriormente: *Ruth: (Lo levanta) ¡Richy! Richy, abre suavemente los ojos y observa a Ruth y a Pika (¡Ah! ¡Y a los Pokémon de la protectora!). *Richy: (Observa atontado) Laila... ¿Piki? ¿Pike? Ruth le cuenta lo ocurrido y Richy se queda confuso. *Richy: ¿Qué... Qué quieres decir? *Ruth: Que estuviste hipnotizado y nos atacaste. *Richy: (La mira sin importancia) ¿Y Laila? Richy se levanta y sale corriendo en busca de Laila. Richy, corre y corre, olvidandose del tema de Ruth y Pika. Entonces, un Hoothoot le da cuatro cartas. Fin de la primera parte de la temporada de Diamond Wintex. Categoría: Historias de Marina101